PAYDAY 2: The Official Soundtrack
|artist = Simon Viklund |released = August 13, 2013 |length = 146:05 (Full Soundtrack) 35:21 (Singles) 39:02 (Remix material) |genre = Big beat, drum'n'bass, house, instrumental, techno |label = OVERKILL Soundtracks 505 Games |composer = Gustaf Grefberg, Simon Viklund, Ulf Andersson |producer = Simon Viklund, Ulf Andersson |store = Steam Store - $2.99 USD Band Camp - $5.00 USD }} The PAYDAY 2 Official Soundtrack was released on October 16, 2013. The soundtrack is a collection of , and audio files created by OVERKILL's former composer Simon Viklund. Overview As PAYDAY 2 grows, the official soundtrack grows with it, and new tracks are added for free. Make your own remix – PAYDAY 2: The Official Soundtrack includes remix material so you can make your own PAYDAY 2-inspired music! Please note – The PAYDAY 2: Official Soundtrack will be placed in your PAYDAY 2 folder in the Steam Directory: ...Steam\steamapps\common\PAYDAY2\PAYDAY 2 the Soundtrack The community made Poetry Jam masks are now available in-game for everyone who owns this soundtrack through Steam. Additional music can be downloaded for free at Overkill's official Bandcamp website here. Releases There are currently official releases and promotional releases for the '''PAYDAY 2 Official Soundtrack'. Track list Padding: 1,032 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel1=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title2=Master Plan |artist2=Simon Viklund |released2=2013-08-13 |length2=210.6672109 |codec2=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate2=320 Kbps 805 Kbps |samplerate2=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool2=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,032 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel2=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title3=Time Window |artist3=Simon Viklund |released3=2013-08-13 |length3=158.9795918 |codec3=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate3=320 Kbps 837 Kbps |samplerate3=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool3=LAME3.99r Padding: 648 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel3=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title4=Black Yellow Moebius |artist4=Simon Viklund |released4=2013-08-13 |length4=220.59347415 |codec4=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate4=320 Kbps 932 Kbps |samplerate4=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool4=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,032 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel4=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title5=The Mark |artist5=Simon Viklund |released5=2013-08-13 |length5=414.5848526 |codec5=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate5=320 Kbps 826 Kbps |samplerate5=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool5=LAME3.99r Padding: 776 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel5=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title6=Full Force Forward |artist6=Simon Viklund |released6=2013-08-13 |length6=250.9296599 |codec6=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate6=320 Kbps 988 Kbps |samplerate6=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool6=LAME3.99r Padding: 690 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel6=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title7=Tick Tock |artist7=Simon Viklund |released7=2013-08-13 |length7=170.1440816 |codec7=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate7=320 Kbps 1,008 Kbps |samplerate7=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool7=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,350 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel7=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title8=Fuse Box |artist8=Simon Viklund |released8=2013-08-13 |length8=208.0201361 |codec8=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate8=320 Kbps 980 Kbps |samplerate8=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool8=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,416 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel8=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title9=Razormind |artist9=Simon Viklund |released9=2013-08-13 |length9=275.5321542 |codec9=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate9=320 Kbps 861 Kbps |samplerate9=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool9=LAME3.99r Padding: 904 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel9=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title10=Calling all Units |artist10=Simon Viklund |released10=2013-08-13 |length10=162.0794558 |codec10=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate10=320 Kbps 963 Kbps |samplerate10=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool10=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,032 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel10=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title11=Where's the Van?! |artist11=Simon Viklund |released11=2013-08-13 |length11=166.4796372 |codec11=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate11=320 Kbps 992 Kbps |samplerate11=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool11=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,672 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel11=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title12=Hard Time |artist12=Simon Viklund |released12=2013-08-13 |length12=250.8957823 |codec12=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate12=320 Kbps 685 Kbps |samplerate12=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool12=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,032 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel12=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title13=Clean Getaway |artist13=Simon Viklund |released13=2013-08-13 |length13=198.0587755 |codec13=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate13=320 Kbps 845 Kbps |samplerate13=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool13=LAME3.99r Padding: 648 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel13=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title14=Mayhem Dressed in a Suit (remix) |artist14=Gustaf Grefberg |released14=2013-08-13 |length14=156.8740136 |codec14=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate14=320 Kbps 847 Kbps |samplerate14=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool14=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,344 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel14=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title15=Let's Go Shopping! |artist15=Simon Viklund |released15=2013-08-13 |length15=181.3868481 |codec15=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate15=320 Kbps 763 Kbps |samplerate15=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool15=LAME3.99r Padding: 904 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel15=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title16=Armed to the Teeth |artist16=Simon Viklund |released16=2013-11-14 |length16=359.9325170 |codec16=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate16=320 Kbps 933 Kbps |samplerate16=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool16=LAME3.99r Padding: 960 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel16=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title17=Sirens in the Distance |artist17=Simon Viklund |released17=2013-12-16 |length17=246.5959184 |codec17=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate17=320 Kbps 894 Kbps |samplerate17=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool17=LAME3.99r Padding: 576 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel17=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title18=Wanted Dead or Alive |artist18=Simon Viklund |released18=2014-01-22 |length18=219.5705215 |codec18=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate18=320 Kbps 861 Kbps |samplerate18=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool18=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,228 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel18=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title19=Death Wish |artist19=Simon Viklund |released19=2014-02-27 |length19=190.5661678 |codec19=MP3 - ABR FLAC |bitrate19=320 Kbps 949 Kbps |samplerate19=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool19=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,600 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel19=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title20=Shadows and Trickery |artist20=Simon Viklund |released20=2014-03-20 |length20=283.3789569 |codec20=MP3 - ABR FLAC |bitrate20=320 Kbps 812 Kbps |samplerate20=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool20=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,612 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel20=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title21=And Now We Wait |artist21=Simon Viklund |released21=2014-05-29 |length21=257.5000000 |codec21=MP3 - ABR FLAC |bitrate21=320 Kbps 625 Kbps |samplerate21=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool21=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,242 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel21=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title22=Ode to Greed (techno remix) |artist22=Simon Viklund |released22=2014-06-17 |length22=192.1835828 |codec22=MP3 - ABR FLAC |bitrate22=320 Kbps 810 Kbps |samplerate22=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool22=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,696 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel22=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title23=Ode to Greed (instrumental techno remix) |artist23=Simon Viklund |released23=2014-06-17 |length23=192.3809524 |codec23=MP3 - ABR FLAC |bitrate23=320 Kbps 801 Kbps |samplerate23=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool23=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,056 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel23=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title24=And Now We Run! |artist24=Simon Viklund |released24=2014-09-17 |length24=177.6378005 |codec24=MP3 - ABR FLAC |bitrate24=320 Kbps 963 Kbps |samplerate24=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool24=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,501 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel24=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title25=Blueprints |artist25=Simon Viklund |released25=2014-09-18 |length25=147.5108390 |codec25=MP3 - ABR FLAC |bitrate25=320 Kbps 758 Kbps |samplerate25=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool25=LAME3.99r Padding: 692 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel25=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title26=Blueprints (old version) |artist26=Simon Viklund |released26=2014-09-18 |length26=141.2295692 |codec26=MP3 - ABR FLAC |bitrate26=320 Kbps 837 Kbps |samplerate26=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool26=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,216 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel26=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title27=Freeze (theme from the launch trailer) |artist27=Simon Viklund |released27=2014-09-18 |length27=226.0000000 |codec27=MP3 - ABR FLAC |bitrate27=320 Kbps 367 Kbps |samplerate27=48000 48000 - 16-bit |tool27=LAME3.99r Padding: 960 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel27=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title28=Supersledge |artist28=Simon Viklund |released28=2014-09-18 |length28=271.7647166 |codec28=MP3 - ABR FLAC |bitrate28=320 Kbps 749 Kbps |samplerate28=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool28=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,160 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel28=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title29=Evil Eye |artist29=Simon Viklund |released29=2014-09-30 |length29=203.3041043 |codec29=MP3 - ABR FLAC |bitrate29=320 Kbps 1,045 Kbps |samplerate29=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool29=LAME3.99r Padding: 881 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel29=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title30=Hot Pursuit |artist30=Simon Viklund |released30=2014-09-30 |length30=191.7391383 |codec30=MP3 - ABR FLAC |bitrate30=320 Kbps 1,038 Kbps |samplerate30=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool30=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,712 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel30=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title31=The Gauntlet |artist31=Simon Viklund |released31=2014-10-27 |length31=222.7272789 |codec31=MP3 - ABR FLAC |bitrate31=320 Kbps 928 Kbps |samplerate31=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool31=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,407 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel31=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title32=Something Wicked This Way Comes |artist32=Simon Viklund |released32=2014-10-27 |length32=266.5263265 |codec32=MP3 - ABR FLAC |bitrate32=320 Kbps 729 Kbps |samplerate32=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool32=LAME3.99r Padding: 621 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel32=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title33=Clowns Are Scary |artist33=Simon Viklund |released33=2014-10-30 |length33=263.7037188 |codec33=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate33=320 Kbps 689 Kbps |samplerate33=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool33=LAME3.99r Padding: 682 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel33=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title34=Ho Ho Ho |artist34=Simon Viklund |released34=2014-12-04 |length34=195.0000000 |codec34=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate34=320 Kbps 956 Kbps |samplerate34=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool34=LAME3.99r Padding: 756 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel34=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title35=Breach 2015 |artist35=Simon Viklund |released35=2014-12-16 |length35=250.1062132 |codec35=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate35=320 Kbps 1,039 Kbps |samplerate35=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool35=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,292 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel35=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title36=Searchlights |artist36=Simon Viklund |released36=2015-01-22 |length36=276.0146939 |codec36=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate36=320 Kbps 969 Kbps |samplerate36=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool36=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,512 libFLAC 1.2.1 20070917 |channel36=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title37=Kicking Ass and Taking Names |artist37=Simon Viklund |released37=2015-03-18 |length37=241.0221042 |codec37=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate37=320 Kbps 1,103 Kbps |samplerate37=48000 48000 - 16-bit |tool37=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,051 libFLAC 1.3.1 20141125 |channel37=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title38=Backstab |artist38=Simon Viklund |released38=2015-03-21 |length38=232.4935833 |codec38=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate38=320 Kbps 1,102 Kbps |samplerate38=48000 48000 - 16-bit |tool38=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,460 libFLAC 1.3.1 20141125 |channel38=2 - Joint Stereo 2 - Stereo |title39=Shoutout |artist39=Simon Viklund |released39=2015-05-07 |length39=320.0000000 |codec39=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate39=320 Kbps 473 Kbps |samplerate39=48000 44100 - 16-bit |tool39=LAME3.99r Padding: 1,344 libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel39=2 - Joint Stereo 1 - Mono |title40=Dead Man's Hand |artist40=Simon Viklund |released40=2015-06-25 |length40=279.7333107 |codec40=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate40=320 Kbps 1,040 Kbps |samplerate40=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool40= libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel40=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title41=Utter Chaos |artist41=Simon Viklund |released41=2015-09-17 |length41=261.4737188 |codec41=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate41=320 Kbps 828 Kbps |samplerate41=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool41= libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel41=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title42=Gun Metal Grey 2015 |artist42=Simon Viklund |released42=2015-09-20 |length42=279.4459637 |codec42=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate42=320 Kbps 795 Kbps |samplerate42=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool42= libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel42=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title43=Crime Wave 2015 |artist43=Simon Viklund |released43=2015-09-23 |length43=202.3324943 |codec43=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate43=320 Kbps 949 Kbps |samplerate43=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool43= libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel43=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title44=Donacdum |artist44=Carl Norén |released44=2015-09-29 |length44=236.1871882 |codec44=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate44=320 Kbps 979 Kbps |samplerate44=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool44= libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel44=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title45=Locke and Load |artist45=Simon Viklund |released45=2015-12-03 |length45=329.3398413 |codec45=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate45=320 Kbps 741 Kbps |samplerate45=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool45= libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel45=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title46=Drop Zone |artist46=Simon Viklund |released46=2015-12-03 |length46=300.9708617 |codec46=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate46=320 Kbps 770 Kbps |samplerate46=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool46= libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel46=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |title47=Pimped Out Getaway |artist47=Simon Viklund |released47=2015-12-11 |length47=256.9022902 |codec47=MP3 - CBR FLAC |bitrate47=320 Kbps 878 Kbps |samplerate47=44100 44100 - 16-bit |tool47= libFLAC 1.2.1 win64 20080709 |channel47=2 - Stereo 2 - Stereo |credit1= & : Simon Viklund – Recording of: Mayhem Dressed in a Suit – Composer: Gustaf Grefberg – |credit2= programming: Ulf Andersson – |credit3=Remixer: Simon Viklund – }} Bonus customization options All these masks, materials, and patterns will be available for free for anyone who owns the PAYDAY 2: The Official Soundtrack on Steam or pre-ordered the Career Criminal Edition!. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and they can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Masks= criminalambitions.png| }} Free metalhead.png| }} Free theoptimist.png| }} Free warface.png| }} Free |-|Materials= mat-cosmoline.png| Free mat-blackmetal.png| Free mat-circuitboard.png| Free mat-nanoweave.png| Free |-|Patterns= pattern-tcn.png| Free pattern-deathcube.png| Free pattern-kraken.png| Free pattern-tribalstroke.png| Free |-|Trivia= * The Optimist mask was based on the Transformer . ** Its design is also inspired by the from the series. They are also referenced in the description. The line, "Or through forced upgrades. Which are compulsory", is referencing the Cybermen's key role in Doctor Who, which is to upgrade all human beings into Cybermen, and they designate the upgrading 'compulsory'. * The description of the War Face mask is a reference to a scene in'' '' where Sgt. Hartmann says almost the exact same thing to James "Joker" Davis. The third line is different (in the movie, Hartmann says "You don't scare me, work on it!"). The mask itself is a reference to the Zergface meme on 4chan's /k/ board, minus the camouflage face paint. * The masks, materials, and patterns were designed by community members that won the Payday 2 Poetry Jam in March of 2014. Video External Links * Poetry Jam * The Big Fat Music Update ru:PAYDAY 2: The Official Soundtrack Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Soundtracks